Exquisite Torture
by DiaVampireBait
Summary: READ MY PROLOGUES FIRST OR YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND SHIT! Ruki was the one to find Mayu. His future plans revenge are now secured. But this girl isn't the submissive 'pet' he'd hoped for. This one is rebellious, loud, ignorant, clumsy, curious, stubborn, and god knows what. So before revenge comes, Ruki plans to completely train his new livestock until it surrenders and begs for him.
1. Asked For A Bare Chest, Got Handcuffs

**And now, here comes Ruki! *applause everywhere* Yes, yes, I know that Ruki is a favorite here, please, ladies and guys, calm down! So, right now (but when you're reading this it will probably be some days ago since I wrote this) I am currently writing on both Shuu's next chapter and this. I'm not sure which will update sooner, but of course you'll know when reading this. **

**Oh, and I'm watching the anime Kamigami No Asobi too! I really like it since I'm a sucker for the Greek, north and Egyptian gods, mwehe! Especially Loki, or as we say in Sweden, Loke. After all, we in the north countries "invented" him~! **

**I'm actually going to become a archeologist when I'm a grown up, you know! And I'll search for lots of stuff that has to do with these gods~!**

**MUKAMI RUKI X KAZUKA MAYU = RUYU (That's kinda cute u kno)**

**RATED: T (MWEHEHEHE FIRST CHAPTER I MEAN!)**  
><strong>STARTIN'!<strong>

_Hurry, hurry, no time to loose. To the library, the library dammit. But where the hell was it. Left here alright, and the down this hallway, but now. Where the fuck is that damned library? I want that book, dammit. Lived here for over three weeks and still can't find my way around, god, I'm pathetic. Yeeees, found it! Who's the boss, huh!? That's right me!  
>But wait, this ain't the same library that I found Peter Pan last time! Whyyyy... Oh! But it lies just beside this room, no problem here!<em>

Finally, I found my way to the 'right' library, with the same antique style and the exact same as the last time I saw it, its red armchairs still placed in front of the dark shelves with the many colored books. The same books that I'd seen last time still remained on the same place, not a single particle of dust on them.

_Quickly to the shelves now, find the book!_ I hated myself so much for this, for just HAVING to go and get my favorite book and steal it from my kidnappers when the rescue is looking for me in this house. And I was so stressed! What if they leave!? What if I waste this chance of **freedom**!? What if they'll never come back again!? What if, what if, what if!?  
>I'll never forgive myself if any of that happens!<p>

Where was the book then!? "Where the hell is it...!?" I shouted, startled about the fact that it wasn't where I was pretty sure that I'd seen it. "I know that I left it here!? Could it be Ayato hiding it from me!? _Seeeriously, kill me, I don't have time for thiiiiis!_"

I continued my search, pretty sure that it had to be close now.

_There it is! _A different-shaded green book of the eight shelf just seemed to pop out from the rest of them, shining an shimmering in its position beside _The Grimm brothers' stories _and _the book of Carl Von Linné._

I reached my hand towards it, up in the air, feeling how my surroundings turned to pink light, sparkling with what seemed to be the universe's many millions of burning stars, and in the background, a beautiful melody played, filling the sparkling space with exciting slow drums, and it was as if they played in sync with my movements towards the shimmering book.

End.

The book suddenly seemed to be millions of miles away from me as I realized that I couldn't reach it. I saw it, heard it screaming for me to grab it, inhaled the sweet scent of the adventures hidden in the almost untouched papers, and I could nearly feel the taste of it on my tongue, but I could not touch it. "For fucks sake, get your lazy ass down here Peter Pan, I know you're there – I can fucking see you!"

FRUSTRATION OVERDOSE!

"Please, please, pleeeeeease!" I tried to jump. No success. I whined and wanted to claw my face off. Thank god that I had already packed my other things.

And without warning, an unknown pale hand appeared, reaching for the same thing as I did. At first, I flinched a bit and immediately thought that someone was after the same book as me, and that I had to get it first, but then I realized that it couldn't be anyone except the one I was hurrying for. My savior!  
>So automatically, my head tilted backwards to the point where I could see him, yes it was a him. But when I finally could get a good look of him (assuring myself that it wasn't one of the Sakamakis), I couldn't contain my balance, and felt my whole body tilt backwards, following my head slowly at first, but then just darting down onto the hard floor and possibly breaking my back.<p>

Thank god that the man stepped back, or I would've fallen on him, and that would've been extremely embarrassing. I turned to lie on my stomach instead, and watched as he showed me the green book in his hand, reading _Peter Pan and Wendy_.

And wow, was he good-looking!? Short, messy (yet, really handsome and mature-looking) black hair, with little, thin, white-tinted tips, and a black choker – looking similar to some kind of web-thing – was lightly lying pressed and wrapped around his neck. He was a young-

"Can I help you?" He said, but somehow seemed sarcastic. No, no, no, scratch that! He's too handsome for being a dick.

_Ssssssh! _I mentally blocked his perfectly kissable lips with my index finger, closing my eyes and whispering dramatically; _you don't need to say anymore, Mr. Handsome-Gentleman. Don't interrupt my thoughts about your good looks any further. _

(And I continued my thoughts) -man, eyes gleaming in the beautiful color of a mix between grey and blue, like my own, but darker and deeper, like the sparkling sea under the white-glowing moon, on one warm summer night. And the rest of his face, with the serious expression... Wait... SERIOUS EXPRESSION!?

I changed my position to one where I was on my knees instead of stomach, and with both hands on the ground to support my body (and no, I wasn't trying to flirt with him with a sexy position!). I remembered that I hadn't answered his question! What was it that his manly, low, sexily husky voice had asked? If he could help me, it was. "Yes," I began, thinking that there WAS something he could do, intending to tell him about the horrible things I'd experienced and be serious from now on. Until my eyes wandered down to his chest, that was blocked from view by a black shirt with long sleeves. I just thought about how he would look like without it (picturing a pale masculine torso without any flaws, gosh!), and my pleading for help changed without me realizing it. "You can take your shirt off..." I said instead, almost in a serious mumble, but it was heard far to good for being a mumble.

His changed expression at my words (it was now shocked) made me realize what I'd just said, and I popped out of my imaginary paradise – filled with shirtless guys with black hair – and into reality. And reality hit me pretty bad, since he almost looked like he was fighting back a bad urge to laugh at me. ""Oh, god, excuse me, sir! It's just that I wasn't expecting you to come so soon and I was really stressed and surprised and relieved when you came!" I gushed out in one breath, slapping myself right in the face as a punishment for my stupid, retarded, and completely lost self.

He seemed confused all of a sudden. "I beg your pardon?" He asked, raising one eyebrow.

And all the stress, happiness, and relief disappeared from my mind, replaced by a sting of confusion and slight fear. "You've come to save me...?" I said it almost as if trying to convince me that he was, indeed, here to save me. As if begging him to while nodding in approval of my own sentence.

"I'm afraid that your hope has been in vain. You're mistaking us for something that we are not."

I whimpered at that, every last hope seemed to have gone with the wind, and I just felt really sad and shrank together into a little heap on the ground, whining about why the fuck god made my life suck.  
>But then I just got suspicious about it. I felt angry, letting rage fill up my every part of my brain. He was not going to enjoy my pathetic situation any further than this.<br>"Then what are you doing here!?" I yelled, but my mouth quickly got covered by his free, left hand, his head turning at both left and right, as if checking if anyone had heard me.  
><em>That's right! <em>I figured. _There was more than one guy coming in here!_

He also made sure to talk in a low, quiet tone, and quite intimidating too if you ask me. "I'm looking for someone. Someone very important. And you will help me find her." He murmured in a low whisper in my right ear, and you could see the chills spread over my bare arms.  
>Of course, I was a lot angrier now than from the beginning of our meeting, which was understandable, as I tried to bite his hand, but he removed it only a bit from me, just to hear me answer without getting his hand bitten.<p>

"I don't know what or who you're talking about." I hissed, and tried to break free from the guy's grip as both of us now were on the floor. Him leaning against the bookshelf with his back, and me sitting with my back against his front, trying to remove his hand completely from me. And he was cold, very and abnormally cold. Which only gave me one, damn, hated and absolutely terrifying conclusion of this terrible mess.  
>I was being attacked by another one of those sick vampires.<p>

"I think you do." The guy deemed and pressed his left hand over my mouth once again, preventing me from saying whatever crap that was going to come up, possibly a curse to him and his whole family. "She lives here these days, you see. As bait for your masters."  
>I suddenly felt my own mouth open in shock, and my eyes widen as I understand whom it was that he spoke of. That along with my sweat-moisturized skin must have only meant one thing. Bull's eye for him.<p>

"What are you planning to do to her?" I quietly and carefully murmured against his palm, loud and clear enough for him to understand it.  
>It didn't take long for him to answer.<br>"She's a part of our revenge. We will take her away from here." He answered, and I figured that there were only one thing to do to this handsome guy now to save me from dying by his hands. I ain't gonna be part of no one's revenge here.  
>I poked at his hand softly and slowly (luring him into my trap), and tricking him into thinking that I was finally planning on answering his questions just like he had answered mine. And he did as I wanted and placed his hand on his knee instead of my mouth, but the guy still held his other arm around my stomach, preventing me from getting up or running.<p>

Well, that wouldn't be a problem anyway.

"Well, that only leaves me with one choice then." I calmly said, and without letting him say nor do anything, I slammed my right elbow into his ribs when he wasn't expecting me too, making him more shocked than pained. And even if it hardly hurt and barely was effective on a vampire – which I'd learned that it didn't much from trying to hurt Raito -, he had to let me go to protect it from more hits. Because it still hurt a little, and it still would hurt more if it was pained further.  
>That was when I took my chance and plunged up from him, taking a hard step on the floor before rushing away. "I have to flee!" I yelled, almost laughing in victory and relief that my plan worked, and disappeared out the opening to the library.<p>

And where to go now!? Sure, this new vampire-guy – haaaah, such a shame since he was so darn good-looking and could've been my prince in shining armor and we could've started dating and it's such a pain in the heart for me (because when I finally find someone, he's always a vampire) – can't find his way around the house and doesn't know the directions, but to be honest, NEITHER DO I!

Okay, okay, down this hall we go, then left, right, right again, and left. Down a loooong hallway, and left again. Yes, we do it like this for a while. And doing it for a while worked, or it felt like that, but it didn't take long until I saw a slim shadow, understanding that it was him!

So I looked around, seriously feeling his shadow coming closer along with his real self, and decided to just quickly DIVE into one of the closets – yes, closets is a favorite hiding spot of mine, ever since we started playing hide and seek as kids. _But this isn't hide and seek I reminded myself, closing the door quietly so that it wouldn't make any creaking sound. And if I get caught, my punishment won't be just having to count to 60. _  
>I remember hiding in a closet as well on my first days with Raito, which did not succeed at all... But look on the bright side! I bet that this guy won't begin to moan and scream 'Bitch-chan' like Raito did to get me out. Because if he does, then I will officially say that it is a way to recognize a vampire, by hiding and see if they moan to get you out.<p>

I began to hear footsteps, and it all just felt unreal. "Oi, Kachiku! I know that you're in here, come out." He demanded, sounding terribly convincing and intimidating. But I kept myself still. Or tried too, because when my right foot slipped (I was basically sitting on my heels and leaning against the back of the closet), I reacted almost too aggressively as I repositioned my foot back and slammed my body upwards after almost falling down, crashing my head into a shelf in the closet. And it hurt.  
>And without even thinking, I cursed 'dumplingdick' in a hiss, covering my mouth with both palms after in regret.<p>

Everything became quiet, and for a second I actually thought that he hadn't heard me – that I was okay now and wasn't going to be kidnapped from my kidnappers (because who knows if these guys are worse than the other guys – if that is possible -? It is not worth the risk) –, but a single wooden, strong sound, echoing through the wardrobe destroyed everything, and in surprise I slammed the doors open and fell out, landing on my stomach.

I looked up at him, trying to smile innocently (haha, it didn't fucking work). "Oh, please continue, sir! Do not mind me at all, I'm just..." I began, trying to excuse myself in an attempt to get away. The funny scene suddenly came clear to me as I realized what a joke this truly was. "...Coming out of the closet...?" I continued in a form of a insecure question, my voice raising in tone as I said the last words in confusion. I laughed a bit, giggling quietly. My innocent, as well as nervous, smile with the raised eyebrows matched together perfectly with the choice of words and tone as I clearly found the whole situation funny. He did not.

He grabbed me by the wrist that I was rubbing my laughing hurt face (I had landed on it after all) and brought it upwards, bringing the rest of my body with it. And he ignored all the pained words escaping me, as well as the pleadings to let go. He just would not. It seemed as if he'd had enough of all this nonsense. All this funny, yet horrible for me, nonsense.  
>I was finally standing up by myself, so all left from him was to restrain me from fleeing from him any more. And guess how he did that.<p>

"Hey! You don't have to pull me! Sometimes all you need is to do is ask ni-**DON'T YOU DARE PUT THOSE HANDCUFFS ON ME!**"

"Calm down, Kachiku. It can't be helped, now can it? Bad Kachiku has to be punished." The guy calmly assured me as he locked the cold, metal objects around both my two wrists.  
><em>WHY IS HE CALLING ME KACHIKU!?<em>  
>Of course I refused obeying any of it, but there was no way that my fucking useless human strength would overpower his fucking vampire one. I felt naive, relying on my own power to save my sad ass. Nothing would save me this time. And who knows what awaits me in his hands?<p>

"Let's go." The expressionless man didn't say it as a suggestion, but as an order. Which, of course, I would never in my life obey nor go along with. So after he'd walked past me, with my back against him, the fucker yanked hard at the handcuffs, causing me to fall on my back. And I bet that's what he mother fucking wanted to to.  
>And I couldn't get up either, I could only lie on my back and complain in pain as he dragged me across the hall, walking towards the entrance again.<p>

"It hurts! Let go, you little fucker! I'll fucking sue you!" I yelled with gritting teeth, but I'm sure that my little insult only made him pull harder and quicker, causing me to gasp in pain every time. My feet and shins curled up against the back of my thighs, and then dropped harshly back down again, trying to get a hold of the floor, intending to slow the dragging down or just stop it entirely. None of it actually worked though, and I only felt my curses and swearing get louder and louder, hoping to manage to hurt his hand, that was causing me all the pain by dragging, with all my nails and fingers. But I couldn't even reach him.

With his free, left hand, the black-dressed handsome fucker picked up a smooth, just as black, square object. I didn't know what it was, so I just continued screaming and yelling at him from the floor, trying to get my eyes on what he did when his finger pressed on something little and grey on it, and listening to how it beeped regularly. As he brought it to his ear, I understood that it was his (I hope that it was his) phone.

Was he going to sell me to some horrible, disgusting person!? Because seriously, and I mean seriously, if I'm going to get sucked dry by a vampire, the least they can do is to let him be rather attractive. Please. But just the mere thought of this handsome bastard selling me got to my guts. I screamed louder, almost as if wanting for him to not hear what the person (his customer) said, literally and seriously cursing him and his life for eternity.

"I have what we came for. We're going back, so contact the others." he demanded, and I listened carefully at ever word. I could even feel the handcuffs rattle a bit in shock before the girl (me) trapped in them slowly opened her mouth to mutter; "Going back where...?"

"At once." He added, ignoring me. A moment went before he hung up and turned the phone off, continuing to walk down the hallway with me in his

little, cold, metal, and painful handcuffs.

"Where are you taking me!? Who was that!?" I shouted from behind him, searching for as many answers as possible to my many questions. The guy sighed at them, that dick.

"We're going to my place, Kachiku. You better prepare for things you are unfamiliar to, because from now on, I'm your only reality."

_'My own reality', huh? We'll see about that._

**I'M DONE OF YEAH! And yes, I used the same joke twice here, got a problem with that (I kinda have, haha!)? I seriously feel like closets are Mayu's favorite hiding spot, mwehe. **

**Oh, and if you didn't know it yet, I've got an ask blog for Diabolik Lovers now. You can ask about every of my OCs, about their relationship with the brothers of each other, about the guys, about opinions and mostly everything that has to do with Diabolik Lovers and/or my fanfics.**

**THANKIES FOR READING AND SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE! **


	2. Asked For Bare Chest, RUKI'S POV

**Yes, I'm doing Ruki's P.O.V. for this too, don't ask fucking why because I just felt like it for some reason. Well, actually iy was because Ruki's P.O.V. was what I did first, but I was kinda unhappy with it and decided that I'd rather do Mayu's P.O.V. instead. But I didn't want to throw Ruki's away either, so here it is~.**

**_MUKAMI RUKI X KAZUKA MAYU = RUYU_**

_RATED: T._

**Ruki's P.O.V.**

Not much time had passed since me and my three brothers had parted to look in different places. What we were looking for? A girl, one that would help us get the deep satisfaction of revenge. I wasn't normally the person to search for revenge, and deeply take the chance to get it, but this time it was different. This time, the reason for revenge was different – and I would do anything to reach my goal at that point.

And to do that, I needed this one particular girl. Simply killing or physically harming our targets would not be enough, this idea was much better.

So where was she? She wasn't in the first floor, I had already searched through it when half an hour had passed, but she had been nowhere to be found. My plan was to search floor after floor, and I started with the first one since I'd strongly believed she would be here. I had spotted her looking at us when we entered these two, big doors that was now right behind me, and I'd figured that she'd probably misunderstand that she was being saved and immediately ran down to meet us, but she hadn't. Maybe she'd went and hide after all, that poor girl must be traumatized and shocked after living for weeks with monsters such as _them_.

I went up the stairs, surprised that my brother had yet not found the girl though half an hour had passed. It all had to be either a coincidence or she knew that we were looking for her, my brothers wouldn't be carelessly searching sloppy in a time like this. When I had sincerely challenged them before we'd split up.

After a while, I barely knew where I was anymore, but the fact that I was on the right side of the mansion was something that I was sure about. That, and that I would easily find my way back. As a vampire, all your human instincts and senses increase – including your memory.

I had now reached the end of the corridor, where my only choices left was to go left or right. The choice fell on turning left, because of the simple reason that it looked less messy there than in the other direction. If it hadn't been cleaner, I would have chosen the other, bigger one.

Later, I was rather thankful for the Sakamakis filthy nature, as I found the one I'd been looking for in just that one direction. The library.

At first, I didn't know who the girl in there was, all that could be seen in her was a lousy, clumsy maid, nagging about not finding something in one of the book shelves.

"Where the hell is it...!? I know that I left it here!? Could it be Ayato hiding it from me!? _Seeeriously, kill me, I don't have time for thiiiiis!_"

I got the impression that she as just another one of _their_ maids, except that this one had a different outfit. A sexual one with a very short skirt, that got clear to me when she reached up and revealed her black underwear. Maybe she'd fallen victim for _their_ sick games and hobbies...?

"For fucks sake, get your lazy ass down here Peter Pan, I know you're there – I can fucking see you!"

Victim or not, her mouth needs to be cleaned with soap until only pleasant things comes out from it. Seriously, what a disgrace for the heirs of Karl Heinz-sama to have such a servant...

She didn't even notice me, and I didn't try to get her attention either, so why was I wasting my time with her?

I walked towards her, intending to make her spit out where my new prey happens to be hiding. How ironical. She was reaching for one of the books in the shelves, positively Peter Pan, and the best way to introduce myself would probably be to help her get the book. Just like in the average and typical romance movie.  
>I couldn't help but to sigh silently for myself as I moved towards her. It was all just so frustrating and amusing at the same time, I didn't even have time for this. She didn't notice me at all, I'd be surprised if she'd notice fangs sinking into her.<br>However, as I stood behind her and reached my right hand towards the same book as her, I saw her head flinch a bit. Her face struck backwards to meet mine, shock gleaming and written in her grey eyes. I guess that she somehow seemed happy too, but I had to back away a bit or she would've fallen over me. She did fall though, but backwards on the wooden floor.  
>I just stared at her with half opened eyes as she turned over to lie on her stomach, showing her the book in my hands. She looked just as surprised as when she'd first saw me.<p>

"Can I help you?" I sarcastically asked her and closed my eyes in annoyance. Was she really that shocked to see me? A vampire? Was it that shocking for another vampire to break into this mansion, I mean, it hadn't even been the first time. But to my surprise (and I guess that she didn't quite catch the sarcasm), she answered my question with a simple 'yes'. I was just going to grab her and ask her where to find the new bait in the house when she continued.  
>"You can take your shirt off...!" She said with sparkling eyes and an amazed expression. Really, this one. I couldn't help but wanting to laugh her in her face. I assume that she saw how hard I fought the urge to mock her with a good old laugh, since her expression immediately changed.<br>"Oh, god, excuse me, sir! It's just that I wasn't expecting you to come so soon and I was really stressed and surprised and relieved when you came!" She gushed out in one breath, slapping her open hand right into her face after.  
>"I beg your pardon?" I replied, not understanding what she was talking about. I saw the happiness and stress in her face slowly fade, being replaced by a sting of confusion and slight fear.<br>"You've come to save me...?" Her eyebrows raised higher up as she nodded and let the question escape her lips, though it was more like a beg. It was more as if she begged me to take her away, and I can't possibly say that I wasn't tempted by it. Stealing something from my worst enemies, getting to see more of her deepest terrified face and doing such frightening things to her, but I couldn't. She wasn't what I'd came for, she wasn't enough value for the Sakamakis for me ever to achieve something by stealing her, and somehow, she annoyed me far too much for me to ever want her. Maybe just to kill her slowly.

"I'm afraid that your hope has been in vain. You're mistaking us for something that we are not."  
>The confusion was now f´gone, it had turned into hopelessness and sadness, and I heard a whimper fleeing her pale face, even her red hair seemed more down than before. But this was only temporary. I only got to enjoy her miserable situation for a mere second before it turned into a slight rage.<br>"Then, what are you doing here!?" She yelled, and I quickly covered her mouth with my free, left hand. I wouldn't want to attract my three brothers here, this was my clue and my clue only. To make sure of this, I also lowered my voice and brought it closer to her ear.  
>"I'm looking for someone. Someone very important. And you will help me find her." I murmured in a low whisper in her right ear, and I could see the chills spread over her bare arms. She seemed a lot angrier now than from the beginning of our meeting, which was understandable, as she tried to bite my hand. I removed it only a bit from her, just to hear her answer.<br>"I don't know what or who you're talking about." She hissed, and tried to break free from my grip as both of us now were on the floor. Me leaning against the bookshelf with my back, and she sitting with her back against me, trying to remove my hand completely from me. The Peter Pan book was right beside us.

"I think you do." I deemed and pressed my left hand over her mouth once again, preventing her from saying whatever she was intending to. "She lives here these days, you see. As bait for your masters."  
>I suddenly felt her mouth open in shock, and her eyes widened. That along with her sweat-moisturized skin only meant one thing. <em>Bull's eye.<em>  
>"What are you planning to do to her?" She quietly murmured against my palm, loud and clear enough for me to understand it.<br>"She's a part of our revenge. We will take her away from here." I answered. Spilling information to this pathetic maid wasn't a problem at all, since I was planning on coldly murder her after she'd given me what I needed. Also, it was the best way for me to get her to spit it out at once.  
>But what happened wasn't quite what I expected.<br>She poked at my hand softly and slowly, and I was sure off that she was finally planning on answering my questions just like I had answered hers. I did as she wanted and placed my hand on mt knee instead of her mouth, but I still held my other arm around her stomach, preventing her from getting up or running.

"Well, that only leaves me with one choice then." She calmly said, and I was just about to agree with her on that when a sudden pain occurred under my right ribs. She had powerfully nudged her free, right elbow there when I wasn't expecting her too, and even if it hardly hurt, I had to let her go to protect it from more hits.  
>That was when she took her chance and plunged up from me, taking a hard step on the floor before rushing away. "I have to flee!" She yelled and disappeared out the opening to the library.<p>

Left in there, I was sitting shocked on the floor. Rather pissed off, though not showing it on the outside. So _**she**_, the incapable-of-doing-anything, clumsy, violent, and foul-mouthed maid, was the one I'd been looking for from the start? The thought both surprised, and frustrated me more and more for every step I took towards finding her again.  
>Though, in hindsight, it was pretty obvious when you think about it. She didn't act like a maid, she didn't wear the same clothes as the other maids, she was barely cleaning, and also, the Sakamaki's servants mostly didn't ever say anything to visitors. They just came and went.<p>

It didn't take long for me to find her as I'd remembered the scent perfectly. She was in the exact same hall as I was, and her scent was still – she wasn't moving. But she was hiding somewhere, I couldn't see her anywhere. In that hall, there was two cabinets, several closets, a red carpet and an opening to a balcony. Somewhere in there, she was.  
>"Oi, Kachiku! I know that you're in here, come out." I demanded, but I heard nothing but the same as before – silence. Really, this one was a stubborn bait. I'll have to properly train her, body and soul, until she's become the perfect puppet, obeying my every order. It might take time, but it will be necessary for my plan of revenge. Just how would the Sakamaki's react to their bait being taken in every possible way right in front of them, I wonder? How would they react to a trained livestock that would beg me to have them right in front of her previous master? The thought was irresistible.<br>I felt even closer for the thought to turn into reality as a loud thud could be heard from one of the closets, not far away from me, followed by a low curse, hissing the word "dumplingdick" inside the wooden object.  
><em>Perfect.<em>

I took calm steps towards the closet where my prey was hidden, thinking that she was safe. Of course she wasn't, especially not after cursing out loud. How ignorant could one be?  
>Well, as expected of someone serving those filthy rats. The place itself let of a reek of them. It disgusted me more than ever.<br>I now found myself on the right side of the brown, smooth, wardrobe, prepared to just smash the door open and force the annoying girl out. Though, it wouldn't take much to get her out. I actually just had to knock a single, soft time on the side of the closet for the doors to slam open in surprise, spitting out a red haired girl from its inside. The exact same girl I was searching for.

As she lied on the floor, she slowly turned her head towards me, revealing her nervous and shocked surprise under a just as nervous smile. She knew that she was busted, not that it would even be possible avoiding the fact of it.

"Oh, please continue, sir! Do not mind me at all, I'm just..." The girl began, excuse herself in an attempt to get away. Though, I'm sure she was well aware herself that she would not, and this was just a bad joke of hers. I'm sure. "...Coming out of the closet...?" She continued in a form of a insecure question, her voice raising in tone as she said the last words in confusion. Her innocent, as well as nervous, smile with the raised eyebrows matched together perfectly with her choice of words and tone as she clearly found the whole situation funny. She certainly did, since her sentence immediately was followed by a series of quiet snickering from the same mouth speaking it. She really thought of this scenario as an amusing one. I did not.

I grabbed her by the wrist she was rubbing her laughing hurt face (she had landed on it after all) and brought it upwards, bringing the rest of the body with it. I ignored all the pained words escaping her, as well as the pleadings to let go. I would not. I'd had enough of all this nonsense.  
>She was finally standing up by herself, all left was to restrain her from fleeing me any more.<p>

"Hey! You don't have to pull me! Sometimes all you need is to do is ask ni-_**DON'T YOU DARE PUT THOSE HANDCUFFS ON ME!**_"

"Calm down, Kachiku. It can't be helped, now can it? Bad Kachiku has to be punished." I calmly assured her as I locked the cold, metal objects around her two wrists. Of course she refused obeying any of it, but there was no way that her human strength would overpower my vampire one. She is too naive, relying on her own power to save her. Nothing would save her this time.

"Let's go." I didn't say it as a suggestion, but as an order. Which, of course, she wouldn't obey nor go along with. So after I'd walked past her, with her back against me, I yanked hard at the handcuffs, causing her to fall on her back. Just as I wanted her to.  
>And she couldn't get up either, she could only lie on her back and complain in pain as I dragged her across the hall, walking towards the entrance again.<p>

"It hurts! Let go, you little fucker! I'll fucking sue you!" She yelled with gritting teeth, but as I'm sure she knew herself, her little insult only made me pull harder and quicker, causing her to gasp in pain every time. Her feet and shins curled up against the back of her thighs, and then dropped harshly back down again, trying to get a hold of the floor, intending to slow the dragging down or just stop it entirely. None of it actually worked though, and she only cursed louder and louder, hoping to manage to hurt my hand, that was causing her all the pain by dragging, with her nails and fingers. But she couldn't even reach me.

With my free, left hand, I picked up a smooth object from one of my pockets in my black jeans. My phone. With it, I pressed one of the grey buttons, hearing how it started to beep. It didn't take long before I got a response, though it was hard to catch it up, due to the yelling and screaming girl on the floor behind me.

"Yahoo~! Ruki-kun, is it you?" I recalled my brother saying, but it was unclear because of the swearing, threats, and curses behind me. She literally cursed me and my life back there.  
>But it all silenced when the feisty girl saw me holding the phone to my ear, probably trying to hear what was said in it.<br>"I have what we came for. We're going back, so contact the others." I demanded, and both my brother and my bait listened listened carefully at ever word. I could even feel the handcuffs rattle a bit in shock before the girl trapped in them slowly opened her mouth to mutter; "there's more of you?"  
>I, on the other hand, had no time to answer her. "At once." I added, almost hearing the sound of Kou snapping back to reality. I could not blame my younger brother however. Of course he was shocked, he was not the one that had found what we'd came for in the first place, and for that, he had all the rights to be disappointed and down. He would not be the one to fully act out his revenge against our sworn enemies, that would be me.<p>

"On my way." He simply answered in a low, emotionally cold tone, completely unlike his previous flirty one. I had only heard that tone once before, and it sure brought the memories back. That one day.  
>I hung up and turned my phone off, continuing to walk.<p>

"Where are you taking me!? Who was that!?" She shouted from behind, searching for as many answers as possible to her many questions. I sighed at them, why couldn't she just be one of those shy, quiet and careful girls? No, she had to be not only violent and loud, but curious and demanding too.

"We're going to my place, Kachiku. You better prepare for things you are unfamiliar to, because from now on, I'm your only reality."


End file.
